


comme des garçons

by angelnumbers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Bottoming, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, POV Alternating, Pegging, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelnumbers/pseuds/angelnumbers
Summary: “I said,” Blue repeated, still draped casually over the chair, “Have you ever heard of pegging?”
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	comme des garçons

They found themselves in Blue’s new apartment.

The air felt still around him, their earlier, casual conversation placed cautiously aside.  
Blue had a way of worming herself into spots previously unknown in his psyche. With a few, quick words, it felt like she had taken the normal dynamic between the two of them (practiced and easy) and tilted it completely upside-down. 

“I said,” Blue repeated, still draped casually over the chair he had found himself resting quite rigidly on, “Have you ever heard of pegging?”  
The breath caught in his throat, a little choking noise escaping him. His adam’s apple visibly bobbed. The normally composed, regal, kingly Richard Gansey the Third was reduced to a man that had no idea how to respond to a simple question. 

His vision swam for a moment before regaining some sense of rational function.  
“Yes, I suppose I have.” 

She brushed the tip of her nail against his throat, chipped black polish contrasting against the lightly tanned skin on his neck.  
“Yeah?” Blue’s voice was quiet, something in it unspoken, like she was afraid of ruining the moment. Her body language always projected an air of fearlessness, but there was a hunger there, exposed to the world.  
To see Blue openly afraid of something felt rare and sort of precious. 

“Yeah.” 

His eyes flickered once more over the figure of his girl. Not that he would ever call her that - she had made it extremely clear to the world that Gansey had no ownership over her, and that they were two autonomous entities choosing to coexist.  
Yet he would be lying if he said he felt absolutely no primitive draw to claim her as his, despite logically knowing that she was her own (awe-inspiring, vibrant, brilliantly-Blue) person that could never be anyone else’s.  
He had never before considered the fact that he might want her to claim him back. You could reasonably blame it on his upbringing. Gansey was, in all meanings of the term, old-fashioned. 

And Blue was a twenty-first-century girl. 

Her eyes flashed in the darkened room as her fingers stilled in their position on his neck, barely ghosting over his skin. Her lips settled in an open state, breath falling over his face in warm waves.  
They regularly sat this close to each other, even closer at times, but the distance felt inexplicably charged at that moment. 

He felt the familiar sensation of his keenness beginning to grow more fixed inside of him, the tension building in his center, tenting his chinos slightly.  
He would never get used to the way she provoked him so easily.  
Gansey cleared his throat ineffectively as he fought to gain back some of his lost composure (quietly saving the mental image of them both at that instant) and shifted in his seat, unsuccessfully trying to relieve some of his discomforts. 

“You know I’ve never,” He admitted, straightening out his shoulders. He found himself desperately grasping at a fleeting image of assuredness to counterbalance the inexperience his words spelled out, the awkward proof of arousal obvious between them.

“No,” Blue agreed, a hint of a smile catching his eye as she shifted her weight off of the arm of the faded green chair. “Of course not.”  
Gansey just felt safe with Blue.  
Safer than he had felt with anyone else, before her, anyway. She balanced him out: made feeling like a bundle of exposed nerves and tenderness feel like strength, not weakness.  
He and Blue just worked.  
And so, of course, when she pushed him to explore what he had never let himself consider before, he followed her lead. 

She stood up and offered him a hand, and, of course, he followed her down the hallway towards the bedroom. One of their friends once joked that Blue could ask them all to jump off a cliff and none of them would hesitate. 

Gansey felt like maybe Ronan knew more about their relationship than he actually let on. 

He felt uncharacteristically unsure of what to do with himself as he watched Blue flip the switch on the lamp on and rifle through her bedside table drawers, standing, void of all motion in the doorway.


End file.
